


For the Welcome to the Team prompt

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time with this pairing - at Drow's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Welcome to the Team prompt

Cameron sighed as he reached the locker room, he twisted his neck and listened to it crack. He was, in a word, bored. His team wasn’t a team, Teal’c had just turned him told him no, again; although he figured with persistence he could wear the warrior down. His trip had been a total waste. Although, the one thing he had discovered about off world travel today was it got dirt in places it didn’t belong. In fact, Cameron was fairly sure it was now in places it hadn’t been _before_ he stepped through the gate to return to earth.

Which made the first thing on his agenda a shower, then he was off to bother his favorite linguist. Which if rumors were correct was also O’Neill’s so he knew he had to tread lightly till he found out the truth. Not that would bother him either, he just had to admit the image of the two of them…yeah he was going to make that a cold shower now.

Stripping and gathering his kit Cam thought about how to get Daniel on board because he knew if he did the others would fall in line and Sg1 would be a team again. He wanted that more then almost anything…Cameron froze all thoughts tapering off as he stepped in the shower room. He felt his heart racing and his mouth go dry.

Daniel was in the shower. His head was thrown back and the water was running over his tanned throat and chest. He had his eyes closed, for which Cameron was thankful because he wasn’t sure he could move even if he wanted too. Stumbling back and leaning against the wall he prayed no one walked in because, yeah, him staring at Daniel showering didn’t look gay at all. The fact that he was harder then a rock might, though.

Daniel licked his lips catching small drops of water that had landed there. Suddenly, Cameron felt he was twelve years old again and about lose it ten seconds in to the porn he discovered under his big brother’s bed. Because that was just what was happening. Cam watched Daniel’s hands with those long nibble fingers rub the soap over his chest, and damn was he built for a self-confessed geek.

Panting like he had run a race Cam couldn’t understand how Daniel hadn’t heard him, especially as he moaned and gripped his leaking cock. He watched as Daniel turned and let the hot water pour over his back. It ran it rivulets down his spine toward his ass and was all it took. Cameron bit his lips as he came on his towel having barely touched himself and, oh god, was that wonderful and embarrassing all at the same time.

He closed his eyes and begged his body to let him move; yet it betrayed him again. He whimpered as he opened his eyes and saw Daniel’s bright blue eyes staring into his. What he wouldn’t give for a Goa’uld attack right now, because now all his quips and sarcasms seemed to have fled the room with his common sense. Had they been working he would have been the smart boy like his mamma always told him he was and been long gone before it had gotten this far.

Daniel reached for his towel and smiled, “Enjoy the show?” Cameron gapped at his oh so blasé tone. The linguist stepped out of the stall with the towel wrapped around his waist and stood almost chest-to-chest with him. “I guess Jack was right about you,”

He moved toward the door and Cameron stared at him as he passed, “What does that mean?”

Daniel grinned and shrugged, “Welcome to the team?”

Cameron let his head fall back against the wall. “Welcome to the team, welcome to the team. Wow, what a way to say welcome to the team. Here I thought I would just get a cake.”

“Well there is more to the welcome but you can’t have it until later. Say around 8:00, my house?” Cam jumped as Daniel’s warm breath brushed passed his ear. “Jack will be there, and if you want we can have cake too.”

Cam watched a now fully dressed Daniel walk out of the room and grinned. He was going to love being on this team. He was also pretty sure boredom was no longer an issue either.


End file.
